


[podfic] That time Stiles and Scott "competed" for Allison's love on a reality TV show

by otter, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, tumblrfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The thing is, Stiles has no interest whatsoever in going on a TV dating show. Deep down, in his heart of hearts - and publicly, to anyone who is foolish enough to bring up the topic - Stiles thinks it's kind of pathetic. Because it's all fake, for starters, like all "reality" TV is fake, but also he thinks the people who go on those shows are more interested in attention than love, so what's the point? It's like narcissistic masturbation with some television exhibitionism thrown in for good measure. And letting the entire nation - nay, the world - mock your lack of pick-up prowess? Noooo thank you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] That time Stiles and Scott "competed" for Allison's love on a reality TV show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That time Stiles and Scott "competed" for Allison's love on a reality TV show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043314) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  alternate universe - always human, reality television, tumblrfic  


 **Length:**  00:12:55  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_That%20time%20Stiles%20and%20Scott%20_competed_%20for%20Allison's%20love%20on%20a%20reality%20TV%20show_.mp3)**  (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
